The global positioning system (GPS) is a space-based navigation system including a network of orbiting satellites (called NAVSTAR). Although established for military applications by the U.S. Department of Defense, in the 1980s the system was made available for civilian use. When locked onto the signal of at least three satellites, a GPS receiver may calculate a 2D position (latitude and longitude). When locked onto the signal of at least four satellites, a GPS receiver may calculate a 3D position (latitude, longitude and altitude), subject to the accuracy of map information in the receiver and accuracy of the location calculation. The GPS also provides highly accurate timestamps.
When used in a vehicle and once a GPS navigation system has determined its location using signals from the orbiting satellites, the GPS navigation system may display a map and instruct a driver by providing graphical information, as well as via text or speech on how to get to a destination. GPS navigation systems may be used to navigate in unfamiliar areas with reduced risk of getting lost, subject to the accuracy of the location information and maps used by the GPS navigation system. When a driver becomes lost, valuable time is lost and the driver could become late for a delivery, appointment, or arrival at a work site.
Different businesses, such as shipping and distribution companies, cargo systems companies, maintenance, repair and operations (MRO) organizations, service vehicle operators, cable television operators, schools, construction companies, and the like may operate a fleet of mobile assets, such as cars or trucks, which may make use of navigation systems.